Thanks 2 Michelangelo
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: I deleted the original story
1. Chapter 1

**A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story**

 _A Donatello and Metalhead story_

Thanks to Michelangelo

Part 1: Michelangelo's prank for Donatello

(this whole story is in Metalhead's point of view, and when Michelangelo switches him from fight mode to love mode, Metalhead can talk by himself.)

 _ **Michelangelo walks into Donatello's lab and over to me, and sees a switch that is set to fighting mode. He flips it to love mode, and a little moniter comes up with a lever beside it, he pulls the lever and the turtles names go around and around on the moniter for a minute, before it stops on Donatello. Michelangelo hears foot steps approaching Donatello's lab, so he leaves through the other door. Donatello enters from the same door that Michelangelo entered through, when I see him, my eyes turn to hearts, and when he gets over to me, I say to him, "Hello Donatello, how are you?" Donatello stares at me and says, "Um did you just talk to me, Metalhead?" I look into his eyes and say, "Yes I did, and may I tell you something?" Donatello nods and says, "Alright.." I say to him, "I love you, Donatello."**_

 _The end of part 1: Michelangelo's prank for Donatello_

 **Next:**

 _ **Part 2: Donatello playing hard to get!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Part 2: Donatello playing hard to get!

 _ **Donatello just stares at me for a minute before saying, "You're one of my best creations, and so I can't date you, I'm sorry, plus I love April." Donatello was about to walk away when I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to me, and kissed him, with a lot of passion. Donatello pulled away and said, "Did you not hear a word I said?" I say, "You're cute when you play hard to get!" Donatello says, "Ugh, you're almost as bad as Bigfoot was!" He tries to run away when I grabbed his hand again, pulled him over to me and kissed him again. Donatello pulls away again and says, "Hey Metalhead could you turn around for minute?" I nod and turn around, and Donatello notices that I'm switched from fighting mode to love mode and he says quietly, "Mikey. Mikey must've done this!"**_

 _ **End of part 2: Donatello playing hard to get!**_

 **Next part 3: Donatello gets back at Michelangelo.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Part 3: Donatello gets back at Michelangelo.

 **Donatello pulled the lever beside the moniter, and the turtles names went around on the moniter for a minute before landing on Michelangelo. Donatello then walks out of his lab, and Michelangelo walks in. He walks over to me, and I grab his hand, and pull him into a kiss. Michelangelo pulls away and says, "What the shell?! I thought I set you to love Donnie!" I say, "I love you so much, Michelangelo!" Michelangelo just took a giant step back and said before I kissed him again, "I..." Michelangelo pulled away and says to me, "Metalhead, turn around for minute..." I nod and turn around and he notices that I'm set to love him, he said to himself, "Donnie... Donnie did this to me! I'll get him for this!"**

 _End of part 3: Donatello gets back at Michelangelo_

Next part 4: Michelangelo gets back at Donatello


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Chapter 4: Michelangelo gets back at Donatello.

Michelangelo then pulled the lever and the turtles names went round and round on the moniter for a minute, before landing on Donatello. Michelangelo then left Donatello's lab, and as you can guess, Donatello entered and he walked over to me and said, "So..have you and Mikey became a thing, yet?" I say, "Why would I get with Michelangelo? When it's you, I love, Donatello." He then says, "Wait what? You love me... I..." I then kiss Donatello, who just freezes for a second before pulling away and saying, "Metalhead turn around.." I say, "I'm not falling for it, my love." I then push him againist the back wall and he struggles. I say, "You're cute when you play hard to get." He then sighs and says, "Metalhead...you really love me, huh?" I say, "Yep." He sighs and says before kissing me, "Well...I love you too." When he kisses me...man let me tell you...it felt like heaven.. I kiss him back. He then licks my lower...um bumper...I'm not sure, but whatever he licked, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in...he then realizes that he didn't give me a...tongue...so he pulls away and says, "I'm gonna upgrade you and give you a tongue...so would you let me go, my love?" I nod and let him go and he goes over to his desk and makes a metal tongue and says to me, "Okay open your mouth so I can insert the tongue, my love." I open my mouth and he inserts the tongue he made, and once he's done, he kisses me. I kiss him back, he then licks my lower bumper, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in. We then begin rolling each other's tongues over one and another.

 _End of part 4: Michelangelo gets back at Donatello_

 **Next: Part 5: Donatello gives Metalhead sexual organs.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Chapter 5: Donatello gives Metalhead sexual organs

Donatello pulls away from me and says, "I just realized I never gave you sexual organs.. So I'm gonna make you sexual organs." I nod and he goes over to his desk and begins making me some sexual organs. After a few minutes he finishes making me some sexual organs. He says to me, "Alright now I'll install the organs.. This might hurt a bit, and I'm gonna apologize now, my love." He grabs a screw-driver and unscrews the screw where a little hatch is, and once he unscrews it, he opens the hatch and sticks the organs in and screws them tight to me. Donatello pulls his hand out, tilts my chin up and says before kissing me, "There you go, my love, your own sexual organs." I kiss him back. He licks my lower bumper, I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, I then stick my tongue in his mouth, we then roll each other's tongues over one and another.

End of chapter 5: Donatello gives Metalhead sexual organs

Next: Chapter 6: Michelangelo regrets not getting in a relationship with Metalhead


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Part 6: Metalhead uses his sexual organs that Donatello made him.

I feel as Donatello puts his hand up the hatch that he opened and put my sexual organs in.. He rubs up and down the organ. I moan with pleasure while french kissing him. I put my hand up his shell and begin feeling for his _. When I find it, I begin rubbing up and down it. He moans with pleasure while still french kissing me. I pull away and begin licking his neck, he smiles and says, "I love you so much, Metalhead.." I nod and continue licking his neck. He then begins licking my neck, I smile while licking his neck. He stops licking my neck, and I stop licking his neck, and he says to me, "Did you enjoy our first time, doing it, my love?" I nod and say, "I sure did, my love!"

The end of part 6: Metalhead uses his sexual organs Donatello made him

Next: Part 7: Donatello accidentally sets Metalhead to love Michelangelo again.


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Part 7: Donatello accidentally sets Metalhead to love Michelangelo again

Donatello wraps his arm around my back, and while doing so he flips the lever and the turtles names goes around and around on the monitor for a minute before landing on Michelangelo. I look at Donatello and he says to me, "So...what would you like to do now, my love?" I say, "My love? I love Michelangelo...not you..." He says, "Hold up..." He turns me around and sees that he set me to love Michelangelo.. He says, "Crap! I set you to love Mikey... This is..." Michelangelo enters and says, "Hey Donnie, h-" I walk up to Michelangelo and say, "Hello Michelangelo, my love." He says, "My what?!" Donatello say, "I accidentally set Metalhead to love you, Mikey..." He says, "WHAT! BUT..." I kiss Michelangelo, who blushes, and feels I as lick his lower lip. He pushes me away and says, "I...uh...I gotta go!" I grab his hand and say, "You're not leaving me that easily, Michelangelo!" I watch as Donatello tries to pull the lever, I smack his hand away. I kiss Michelangelo's left cheek and say, "You're so cute, Michelangelo." He pulls his hand away and says, "I'm gonna go train with Leo and Raph..." He tries to run away, when I grab his hand again, and I kiss him with a lot of passion.

End of part 7: Donatello accidentally sets Metalhead to love Michelangelo again

Next: Part 8: Michelangelo loves Metalhead too


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Part 8: Michelangelo loves Metalhead too

Michelangelo blushes again, and this time kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, and he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each others tongues over one and another. Donatello's eyes fill with tears and he says to himself, "How could I do this?!" I pull away and begin licking Michelangelo's neck, he sees Donatello crying, he wraps one arm around my back, and pulls the lever, and the turtles names go around and around on the monitor. After a minute, it stops on Donatello. I stop licking Michelangelo's neck, walk over to Donatello and say, "Donatello, why are you crying, my love?" He says, "My love?"

End of part 8: Michelangelo loves Metalhead too

Next: Part 9: Donatello and Metalhead get back together/final part


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Donatello and Metalhead story

Thanks to Michelangelo

Part 9: Donatello and Metalhead get back together/final part

I say, "Yes, I said, my love... Why?" He wipes his tears away and kisses me. I kiss him back. I lick his lower lip, and he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each other's tongues over one and another. I pull away and say, "Why were you crying, my love?" He says, "I accidentally set you to love Michelangelo... But I guess he set you to love me again.." I nod and kiss his right cheek, he says, "Would you like to go out with me, Metalhead?" I smile and say, "I'd love to, my love!"

The end


End file.
